Efforts to manage or absorb energy are widespread in numerous industries. A vehicle zone is an example of an application in which energy absorption is emphasized. Currently, components may be disposed in close proximity with an energy absorbing component in an attempt to absorb energy. The components may be mated to each other in a manufacturing process and are subject to positional variation based on the mating arrangements between the components. The arrangement may include components mutually located with respect to each other by 2-way and/or 4-way male alignment features; typically undersized structures which are received into corresponding oversized female alignment features such as apertures in the form of openings and/or slots. There may be a clearance between at least a portion of the alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the mating features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, poor fit may occur, thereby leading to less efficient energy absorption upon being impacted by an object.